The Stalker
by pimpy
Summary: Fed up with the constant survey, Ciel decides to put the stalker to his place. SebasCiel, OOC, Language, Fluff. You have been warned.


_Hi. This is a little fluff to make up for my long absence. I hope you'll like it._

_Warnings: language, sexual themes, not native writer, out of character, grammatical errors._

The Stalker

Ciel tiredly plopped down on his bed. He sighed. It was a tiring day and he wanted nothing more than to finally sleep a little, even if the sun was still up. He grunted and started undressing. From the corner of his eye he noticed a glint from the facing house. He growled in annoyance. The guy from next door was watching him. Again.

He remembered the time when he moved in. He started college that time and he wanted to live closer the school, so his parents bought him this house. Fortunately money was no issue in his family. The guy facing was peeking from behind the curtains as he ordered the movers around. Somehow he always felt the eyes on him.

Once his boyfriend or by now ex-boyfriend wanted to have sex with him. Even if he wasn't a virgin he was still cautious with his partners so he didn't want it yet, but his boyfriend, Claude was annoyingly persistent. He snapped at Claude and wanted to send him away, but the angered teen pinned him down and started to undress him. At that moment his neighbour banged in wanting to borrow some sugar...

Sebastian helped him shoo out of his home then left. Without the sugar. Needless to say that he broke up with Claude the very next day, but he couldn't bring himself to punish Sebastian. He did help him.

But the constant survey made him uneasy and nervous. Of course he liked the older male and he was really grateful for stopping Claude, but the older male was getting on his nerves. He tried to scare him away from stalking one day. He rang Sebastian whether he had seen his pj bottoms. Sebastian hung up and avoided him, but he still continued to watch him from afar.

An idea popped in Ciel's mind and he smiled deviously. He would teach Sebastian a lesson.

* * *

Sebastian frowned when Ciel was hidden by the wall of his house. He tsked but remained motionless, waiting for Ciel to return.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He recalled the day when Ciel moved in the neighbourhood. He instantly fell in love with him when he saw the beautiful royal blue eyes of the frail boy. He wanted to go and welcome his new neighbour, but he was discouraged when a dark haired and yellow-eyed guy with rectangular glasses who instantly kissed him as Ciel opened the door for him.

The first time he stalked was unintentional. He worked on a college project late at night when he heard strange noises from outside. When he glanced out he couldn't see anything. He positioned the dusty, long-forgotten telescope he received when he was a child and watched what happened. A dark figure was trying to open the door of Ciel's house. He immediately called the police and hid his telescope. The burglar was caught and sentenced to a few years of prison. Since then he couldn't help but peek in Ciel's bedroom, watching him. Usually it consisted of watching him sleep, when his face was like that of an angel. But he has to admit that he even stalks when Ciel is dressing, mesmerised by that pale and unblemished skin. He hadn't caught Ciel jack off or have sex with someone. He was either a very shy virgin or took care of himself in the bathroom.

Sebastian snapped out if his musing when he heard his phone ringing. He frowned at the dark outside. He didn't think he was fantasizing for that long.

An unfamiliar number was calling him. He picked up and hesitantly answered."Hello?"

"Hello Sebastian."

The seductive tone shocked him, but Sebastian recognised the voice. "Ciel?"

"Correct. Were you stalking me again?"

Sebastian blushed in embarrassment and shame. "I-I'm really sorry... I-it's just because I can't get you out of my head..." he whispered.

"Hmm. You know Sebastian stalking is violence against privacy. You can even get to jail."

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just can't stop it..."

"Well, I guess I won't report you."

Sebastian sighed in relief. "T-thank you."

"But don't think I'll let you off without punishment~ Take a look Sebastian."

Seabstian looked through the telescope's lens and gasped. Ciel was standing before his window looking at him directly with an ominous smile on his face that made Sebastian shudder with desire.

Ciel moved from his window to his desk, swaying his hips sensually that drew Sebastian's eyes on his ass and amplified his phone.

Ciel continued to sway his hips and rub his hands over his body as a sensual dance and moaned that made Sebastian gulp. Ciel sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Then he slid off his knee-high socks and stood up again. Slowly the nimble fingers undid the buttons of Ciel's shirt one by one, revealing his milky skin. Only the pants and the underwear was left.

Sebastian instinctively reached for his hardening member and he grabbed it.

"Na-ah~" Ciel sang when he realised Sebastian's intention. "This is your punishment remember~?"

Sebastian groaned in response, but he didn't want this delicious private show to end. He sighed in defeat and let go of his aching cock.

"You know what? If you are a good boy and endure your punishment then I'll give you something." Ciel blushed at his own words. He couldn't believe himself. He was stripping for his neighbour and acted so unlike himself. But he enjoyed it.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them while he looked in Sebastian's eyes. He smirked when he saw the older male shudder with desire. He trailed down his wet fingers and let out a soft 'ah' as he started to play with his nipples. He fondled and twisted them, letting Sebastian hear every little moan through the phone.

He slowly made his way down to his pants and unfastened it, letting it drop to the ground with a dull thud. He carelessly kicked them away and slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing his own hard member.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a low voice as he pumped himself while he played with one nipple. He slowly sat down on his bed and spread his legs as far as he could, giving a very arousing view to Sebastian. He continued to pump himself and the hand that previously played with the nipple slid down to stroke his balls. "Or you'd rather have a look at my tight hole?" Wet fingers found their way to the entrance and pushed in. A moan left Ciel's mouth as he wiggled inside. "Ah~ I'm close~ So good~"

Sebastian grit his teeth and bit his clenching fist, trying to suppress the urge to give in. But he was receiving a punishment he rightfully deserved. He'd lie if he told he didn't jack off thinking of Ciel at night or under the shower. But despite the growing guilt he felt every day, he couldn't help thinking of Ciel. But now if he controlled himself he would get rid of the guilt.

"Se~ Seba~ Sebastian~ Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he came hard and looked at Sebastian's flushed face. He fell back on his bed and panted. It's been long he had such an orgasm.

After a few minutes he rose, to call Sebastian, but he quickly snapped out of the practically intoxicated haze when he realised Sebastian wasn't sitting in his room anymore.

"You left the door open." a husky voice said behind him. Ciel whipped his head back and met Sebastian's gaze. He was even more beautiful with his flushed face, red lips and lustful look.

Sebastian gently took Ciel's hand in his own as he put it on his chest. "See? That's what you do to me."

Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's warm blood pulsing in his veins so quickly. He glanced down and gulped when he saw where that much blood has headed to.

"A-as I promised I'll give you something for withstanding the temptation." Ciel said as me led Sebastian to his bed and sat him down. Ciel kneeled down and settled between Sebastian's strong legs undoing the zip.

"Are you sure you want it?" Sebastian asked reaching under Ciel's chin to tilt his head up.

Ciel gazed long in the warm red eyes and nodded. "I'm sure." he said as he yanked off Sebastian's boxers. Sebastian hissed as the cold hit him, but the sensation was quickly forgotten when Ciel's curious hand wrapped over him. Wide blue eyes inspected the hard flesh and he cautiously gave the dick a pump earning a moan from Sebastian. Encouraged, Ciel speeded up the motions and gave occasional squeezes. But that wasn't all he planned. Slowly he leaned forward and curiously licked the pre-cum off the cock. Sebastian bit back a moan. Encouraged by this Ciel continued licking the hard shaft then slowly inserted in his hot and wet mouth.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head for a minute then glanced back to watch the bluish grey haired teen bob on him. His hand instinctively crawled to Ciel's head and his fingers interwined with the soft locks. He couldn't believe that Ciel, his love at first sight was not only this close to him, but pleasuring him.

Sebastian couldn't bear the pleasuring torture of nips, sucks, squeezes and delicious moans anymore. "Ci-Ciel get away, I-I'm gonna..." he warned Ciel but the boy didn't move, instead he circled Sebastian's legs, so he couldn't pull his prick out of his mouth before his orgasm.

Sebastain tried his best to gently push Ciel away, but he was at his limit. With a moan he released his load in Ciel's hot throat.

'He tastes sweet.' Ciel thought

"S-sorry..." Sebastian apologized embarrassedly.

Ciel looked up to his eyes as he lapped up every drop then let go of the spent member and tucked it back in Sebastian's pants.

For minutes they just sat on the bed looking in each others eyes.

"D-do you want to continue?" Ciel asked shyly. Sebastian blinked in surprise. It was hard to believe that the boy who gave him this...private show was actually shy.

"I-I'd love to...but I don't want only sex...I...I'd like to date you...I want to love you."

"T-That's good to hear..." Ciel stuttered. "I doubt I would be courageous enough to continue."

"You don't have to force anything on yourself. I can wait some more."

"Some more?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"You know...I have always wanted to ask you out...but that time you were with that guy..."

"Oh, I see..."

"But now I' really like to...if you want it too of course..."

"Yea, that'd be good. You know...I-I think I like you too."

Sebastian blushed. "Then...how about you know...we go and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to. Tomorrow at 7 pm.?"

"Yea, that's good for me too. Then...I think I should go for now." they stood up and Ciel lead Sebastian to the front door.

"I'll come to you at 6:40 ok?"

"Ok, I like to be a little early anyways." Ciel answered as he stepped closer. "So bye..."

"Yea..." Sebastian stepped closer too. Only a few inches separated them now. Sebastian slowly leaned down and Ciel stood on his tiptoes. Their lips sealed in a shy kiss as the two pairs of lips pressed to each other. The kiss broke and Sebastian breathed with a soft pink hue on his cheeks to Ciel's pink ones. "Then tomorrow 6:40."

"Y-yea...Bye."

"Bye." Sebastian stole a last glance then went home. Ciel closed the door behind him and pressed himself on the door. Unlike himself he squealed. Finally he had Sebastian.

_So this is it. I planned this to be a one-shot, but if you want to I can think of a sequel. I hope you liked it. Please Favorite/Follow/Review me please. They make me ecstatic. Until next time._

_Pimpy_


End file.
